1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a folding storage assembly for protecting fragile items in shopping carts, such as those found in a store.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Shopping carts are widely known in the art and generally include a frame, a basket, wheels, and a handle for pushing the cart. The average shopper is buying more fresh produce than in years past, yet grocery carts remain the same with one large storage compartment. The large storage compartment typically has a limited size child seat, used in most cases to transport a child or a shopper""s personal belongings. Shoppers without children often place fragile items, such as produce, in the child seat in order to protect them from heavier items. However, because of the limited size of the child seat, the majority of the produce is placed inside the shopping cart, thereby causing the shopper to risk damage or to constantly relocate the produce to prevent damage as heavier items are placed in the grocery cart. Further, most grocery stores are designed so the shopper begins shopping in the produce department. While the layout of grocery stores may make the store more appealing by stimulating the senses of shoppers, the layout also increases the risk of produce being crushed by heavier items placed in the cart as the shopper moves through the remaining aisles of the supermarket. To compound the problem, many stores have invested in large numbers of shopping carts and are reluctant to replace their entire fleet of carts to meet this new need because of the large cost involved.
Various attempts have been made to provide shoppers with an alternative storage space in a shopping cart. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,292 discloses an enclosure for storing items in a shopping cart positioned along the front wall of the shopping cart""s basket. The enclosure includes at least two elongated panels positioned for mutual contact between the side walls of the basket. In addition, at least one of the panels is hinged to allow pivotal movement of the panel, thereby providing access to the enclosure. While the enclosure of the ""292 patent provides an alternative area for storing items during shopping, the enclosure is not capable of folding to a stowed position. The inability to fold the enclosure to a stowed position is a disadvantage because there are times when a shopper wishes to utilize all of the cart space without being restricted by permanent fixtures in the cart.
In addition, various attempts have been made to provide a folding storage arrangement in a shopping cart. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,662,661 and 2,689,133 disclose a pivoting partition for use in a shopping cart. More specifically, the partition, which is pivotally attached to the floor of the shopping cart and is capable of moving between an upright and an inclined position, forms a storage area in the front of the shopping cart. The partition can also be moved along a guideway in order to increase or decrease the size of the storage area. However, even when the partition is in its upright position and the storage area is at its smallest, a division of the cart space exists. In addition, the partition and the cart basket are manufactured as one unit, therefore the folding storage arrangement is not adapted to fit into preexisting shopping carts.
Based on the above there still exists a need in the art for a folding storage assembly for storing fragile items in a shopping cart which can easily be folded into a stowed position when not in use. In addition, there exists a need for a folding storage assembly that can be manufactured inexpensively and be able to retrofit existing shopping carts.
The present invention is preferably directed to a folding storage assembly for holding items inside a shopping basket. When in a deployed or in-use position, the assembly provides a storage area for holding fragile items. The assembly is easily stowed in an upright position to accommodate larger items when the assembly is not in use.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the folding storage assembly includes a first panel having first and second end portions, a second panel having first and second end portions, and a third panel having first and second end portions. The first panel is pivotally connected to the second panel. In addition, the third panel is pivotally connected to the first panel. The folding storage assembly is movable between an in-use position and a stowed position. In the in-use position, the first panel extends laterally from the second end portion of the third panel and the second panel projects upward from the second end portion of the first panel. In the stowed position, the first and second panels are positioned substantially flush with the third panel.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the folding storage assembly is adapted to be held in the in-use position or in the stowed position. The assembly may include a detent mechanism for holding the first and second panels substantially flush with the third panel. The detent mechanism holds the assembly in a stowed position, thereby allowing a shopper to use the entire cart basket. In addition, the assembly may include at least one connection member having a first end pivotally attached to the second end portion of the second panel and a second end attached to the third panel for pivotal movement relative to the third panel. The connection member prevents the second panel from folding when the assembly is in the in-use position. Moreover, the storage assembly may include at least one fastening member for fastening the assembly to the front wall of a basket. Therefore, the invention provides a folding storage assembly that can easily be fastened to an existing cart basket and can be secured in the in-use position or the stowed position to accommodate the needs of a shopper.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof. When taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts in several views.